deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solomon Grundy VS The Thing
Solomon Grundy vs Thing is a What if? episode of death battle. It features Solomon Grundy from DC comics and The Thing from Marvel Comics. Interlude: Wiz: Monsters, either they're a hero or they're a villain, they are strong Boomstick: Like Solomon Grundy, the zombie man from DC Wiz: And the Thing, the muscle of the Fantastic Four Boomstick: And they're fighting out to see who would win. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win, a Death Battle. The Thing: It's Clobberin' Time! Wiz: Benjamin Grimm was a child who grew up in poverty and his family could only make money off of his brother, leader of a gang. Boomstick: After his brother's death, he took up leadership and ruled the streets with his gang. He eventually got enough money to get into college where he met Reed Richards, a brilliant kid. Wiz: Richards wanted to go to space and Ben, inspired by him, said he would be his pilot if that were to happen. Boomstick: And then that happened and it was a miracle... that is until their ship was bombarded with cosmic radiation and caused Ben to turn the ship around. Wiz: When they returned to Earth, Reed discovered that the crew had undergone mutagenic changes in their bodies and thus, Ben became the hero known as The Thing Boomstick: and he's not just called The Thing for nothing. Look at him! He looks flat out ridiculous looking! He's also 6' Wiz: True, but under that exterior he is in the strength class 75 to class 100, meaning he's insanely strong. Some examples of his strength include holding back a giant alien spacecraft from jettisoning from Earth, lifted an oil rig, stopped an approximately 30,000 ton multiple story building from falling over and lifting it back into place, keeping a Ferris Wheel from falling over, and most impressively over powered a pile driver mechanism that was stated to be powerful enough to push a planet. Boomstick: On top of that is his Superhuman Stamina. He will fight for 24 hours before he starts to get tired and we can stay underwater for 9 minutes without running out of air. And he is insanely durable as he's tanked blows from The Hulk who is far above class 100, taken bazooka shells and other explosions along with extreme temperatures. However adamantium can pierce his skin. ''' Wiz: He is also a Master Combatant, fighting with a loose boxing technique and a collegiate wrestling technique. He also possesses Indomitable Will and will overcome every obstacle, even if it were to kill him in the process. '''Boomstick: He carries two weapons the Fantasti-Flare, a flare gun that fires a giant four. It's usually used as a back-up but it can be used as a weapon. And we are giving him the Hammer of Angrir. This turns him into Angrir, Eater of Souls. In this form, he can fly, cause mass destruction with a touch of his hammer, and shoot fire and electricity out of it. However, The Thing is slow and while adamantium can kill him, regular means can kill him too. Wiz: Overall, The Thing might be able to best his opponent. Solomon Grundy: Solomon Grundy... Born on a Monday... Christened on Tuesday... Married on Wednesday! Wiz: Cyrus Gold was a multimillionaire in the late 1800s and lived a great life. Boomstick: Fame, fortune, what else could you ask for besides an affair with a local prostitute? Wiz: True, but there was a dispute in his death place, Slaughter Swamp, over who had the prostitute's unborn child. Cyrus or the prostitute's pimp. Boomstick: After not giving in to blackmail, the pimp slapped a hoe and buried Cyrus's body in Slaughter Swamp. Wiz: And thus, many years later, Solomon Grundy was created from plant elements fusing with his corpse. Boomstick: And somehow he only remembers that he was Born on a Monday. But besides that, this guy is a behemoth at a giant height of 9'2. Wiz: Solomon Grundy has intense physical strength. And since everyone in a death battle has their full potential pulled out of them, the same will be done to him. In some occasions, multiple men can put him down. But in his full potential, he is stronger than Superman himself. Boomstick: And Supes can lift 200 quintillion tonnes. ''' Wiz: He is also proven to be able to Absorb Energy and is able to manipulate it at will. He is also Invulnerable to many things, such as bullets, fire, and extreme cold. He doesn't need to eat, breathe, or even drink. It also appears that electricity just makes him stronger. '''Boomstick: And just like The Thing, Solomon Grundy has Superhuman Stamina. Except he can fight for an undefined amount of time, possibly even more than The Thing. Wiz: And there is one definite thing that The Thing does not have. Resurrection. Solomon Grundy is bound to Earth via black magic and every time he is killed, which it is hard to do, he comes back, stronger or weaker. Even still, he has been shown to regenerate quickly. Boomstick: He also has some weapons of his own. A Cleaver and a Tombstone. Wiz: the Cleaver is a, well, cleaver. And he smashes the tombstone over his enemy's head. Boomstick: However Solomon is without a doubt as dumb as dirt. He speaks in third person and can be manipulated very easily. He is also slow as well. Wiz: But Solomon Grundy is one force you do not want to reckon with. Fight! The Thing is walking through Slaughter Swamp. Every once in a while, he looks down at a device, seemingly a tracking device. Thing: No signs of this Solomon guy. ' The Fantastic Four was in Gotham City helping Batman round up all the villain scum. The Thing had been tasked with finding a man named Solomon Grundy is this place called Slaughter Swamp. A beep is heard and The Thing looks down at his device. A giant, red dot appears forty yards away. He listens carefully and hears a faint voice. ''???: Solomon Grundy... Born on a Monday... Christened on Tuesday... Married on Wednesday... Took Ill on Thursday... Worse on Friday... '''Thing: Hey bub! Are you Solomon Grundy?! A grunt is heard and a giant shadow approaches The Thing. The latter takes up a fighting stance and faces the giant zombie man. Solomon Grundy: Grundy hates rock man. Grundy CRUSH rock man! Thing: What, are you going to bite me? HA! I won't move, come one, bite me! Solomon Grundy runs at The Thing and punches him through two trees. Thing: I guess I shouldn't get too cocky. You asked for this, bub! Solomon Grundy: Grundy KILL rock man! FIGHT! The Thing rushes Solomon and delivers three quick punches before he is shoved to the ground and kicked away. Solomon jumps up to pound The Thing's face in but the latter quickly dodges and gets Solomon into a combo, ending with punching him into a lake. The Thing takes a deep breath and jumps in to fight Solomon there. He looks around for the zombie and can't see anything in the murky water. Suddenly, he is punched out of the lake and lands a few feet from the shoreline with Solomon jumping out and landing right on top of him. Thing: Alright bub, it's clobberin' time! Thing throws Solomon off of him and punches him an numerous amount of times before punching him through two trees. Solomon is about to get up when his face is bashed in by Thing. Solomon grabs The Thing's fists and throws him into a boulder. Solomon takes out his cleaver and attempts to slice The Thing. The cleaver bounces off and The Thing pile drives Solomon. Then finally, an idea dawns on The Thing. Thing: wait, you're made a zombie, right? You're flammable! Solomon Grundy: Grundy is not-'' The Thing fires the Fantasti-Flare at Solomon, catching him on fire. Solomon sinks to his knees in the inferno. The Thing puts the flare gun away and begins to walk away. That is, until a tombstone is bashed over his head. The Thing turns around to see a pissed Solomon standing behind him. The Thing punches Solomon a few more times but is quickly countered by a swift punch away from the latter. The Thing gets up to see Solomon and the latter punches him straight across the swamp. The thing lands next to a small crater, in it is The Hammer of Angrir. '''Thing: How did this get here?! ' The Thing sees Solomon approaching a decent pace and then looks back to the Hammer and grabs it, turning him into Angrir, Eater of Souls. Angrir flies at Solomon and smacks him with his hammer before firing off a few fire balls. All of them collide with Solomon and he stumbles back a little. The latter is then hit by the hammer again, this time blasting a hole straight through him. However, Solomon regenerates the hole back. Angrir shouts in frustration and punches Solomon straight into Gotham City. Meanwhile, a police van with all of Gotham's criminals, except Solomon of course, has all criminals and supervillains in it. The three other members of the Fantastic Four and Batman are still waiting on Solomon. Finally, The Human Torch speaks up. The Human Torch: Where the hell is he?! Batman: It usually doesn't take this long for someone to defeat Solomon- At that moment, Solomon crashes into the police van and crushes it. A pool of blood from the crushed criminals oozes out of the van as well. Batman: There he is... Batman is about to apprehend Solomon but Angrir appears and hits Batman away. Mr. Fantastic gapes in shock at Angrir and is about to do something when Solomon gets up and tackles Angrir, repeatedly punching him and throwing him into a building. Angrir flies out and smacks soloman with the hammer, sending him flying into an alleyway. Solomon leaps out but in struck in a downward blow by Angrir and shoots a blast of electricity at Solomon. Angrir roars in victory until a blue-glowing Solomon grabs him and swings him around and around until slamming him on the ground multiple times and throwing him deep into the Earth. Solomon leaps after him and disappears. A few seconds later, Solomon is launched out via pillar of fire and lands virtually unscathed. Angrir flies out at Solomon who grabs the hammer and throws Angrir away from it. Angrir gets up to be greeted by his own hammer in his face. Soloman lands on top of Angrir and begins to pull at his head, Thing's head. The three members of the Fantastic Four begin to run in hopes to save the Thing. The Human Torch gets the closest to Solomon before he hears the rip/crumbling stone combination. Solomon had ripped off Angrir's head and Angrir had turned back into The Thing. Headless. KO! Solomon and the remaining Fantastic Four characters begin to fight Solomon but are quickly defeated. Results Boomstick: Holy shit. Wiz: Indeed. While The Thing is powerful, he isn't nearly as powerful enough to be able to beat Solomon, who took on the whole Justice League and won. Boomstick: And while Angrir can boost Thing's power, it's still not enough to destroy Solomon. ''' Wiz: Even if the Thing can hurt Solomon, it wouldn't have been enough to kill him. '''Boomstick: Looks like The Thing just couldn't handle his headaches. Wiz: The winner is Solomon Grundy. Who do you think will win? Solomon Grundy The Thing Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015